Last Forgiveness
by egatekeeperu
Summary: What if Cha Eun Sang wasn't Young Do first love? Forgiveness isn't always giving willingly it has to be earned. Young Do learns the hard way that seeking forgiveness is not always easy. When the past comes back to Korea will Young Do be able to face it or will he run away?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Is forgiveness a given, if one ask should the other person just forget all the past transgression and let bygones be bygones. Choi Young Do was finding out the hard way that was not always the case. Some pain could not be forgiven or forgotten. The pain that was going through his jaw, courtesy from the person who was standing in rage before him, was proof that forgiveness wasn't always given.

However, he stood up and faced the boy in front of him once again. The Young Do of the past would have retaliated with a vengeance for someone of low status daring to lay a hand on him. But, that wasn't who he wanted to be anymore. He wanted to be someone his mom would be proud to call son. It had been five years since he had found his mother again and come back to stay with him.

After his father, Choi Dong Wook CEO of Zeus Hotel, had went to prison for fraud, his mother had reluctantly decided to come back to the mansion to stay and take care of Young Do. He knew the place held painful memories for her so he tried to persuade her to reconsider her decision to come back.

However, she informed him she was a mother first and it was time she started to act like one. So for the past five years, they both finally got to know each other again. She told him about her life since she left. How she was able to open her own shop and live a quiet life outside the Choi Family. She had told him she had wanted to take him with her when she left, but she knew he would get a better life with his father.

It took Young Do almost a year before he broke down and told his mom how he had been living his life since she left. All the bullying and all the horrible stuff he did to his fellow classmates. He had expected her to hit him and yell at him like his father had done many times before when he did something he did not approve of. However, she just smiled a sad smile and hugged him to her.

Young Do told her how he was trying to make amends to all the people he'd hurt in the past and she had told him how proud she was of him. So now here he was, once again standing before one of his victims asking for forgiveness. So far half had forgiven him, while other had wanted retaliation against him and decided to use their fist against him. But, he knew this was the only way he could finally get peace from his past.

So once again the great Choi Young Do the heir of Zeus Hotels, bowed his head to another person. If his father was out of jail, he would have beaten him to an inch of his life. But, that was no longer here nor there. This was all about him and the final step toward becoming a new person. "I'm sorry." he finally spoke, "For everything." Young Do could hear the boy gasp in shock. "Why should I forgive a bastard like you?"

Young Do looked up at him, "Not asking for forgiveness, I am more than willing to live with my mistakes. However, you shouldn't have too. I just hope this will give you some sort of peace." Without a second glance Young Do turned and walked away, only to be stopped by the voice behind him, "YA! Choi Young Do?" He turned around and looked back at the boy, "Not saying I forgive you….but thanks."

With that they both went their separate ways and moved on with their lives. Young Do felt lighter with each sorry he spoke. His father would call him weak, however he didn't care what his father thought anymore. All that mattered was getting his life back on track.

Young Do entered Myung So's game to the sound of Eun Sang and Tan's laughter, "You guys were so adorable." He could hear the fake offensiveness in Tan's voice as he answered, "Oh and I'm not now." Young Do entered the room as the two sat on the couch looking at what appeared to be old photos. Eun Sang gave a gentle smile as she looked up to see him standing there, "You got hit again didn't you?"

He just shrugged his shoulder and walked over toward the sofa, as Tan started to laugh, "How many times does that make it now…three…four?" Young Do shot a glare at Tan as he collapsed onto the sofa opposite of them, "Shut it up, Tan. Whose fault is it that I have to do this huh?"

Tan looked at him in disbelief, "You're trying to blame me for this?" Eun Sang laughed beside him, "Well you did say you were the one who started the whole charity student's torture sessions….Young Do just carried on your legacy." Young Do laughed as the two started to argue. It had taken two years before Tan and he could close the gap between him. He sometimes thought the reason he had acted out so badly was because a small part of him missed Tan.

Though he would be damned if he ever told him that. His gaze shifted toward Eun Sang and his heart gave a little flutter. It still hurt to see her, however he discovered not seeing her or hanging out with her hurt even more. A year after Tan and he became friends again, he knew he had to be nicer toward Eun Sang and lucky for him he did.

She had become one of his main supporter's when he decided to hunt down all his old victims. When he wanted to give up, she wouldn't let him and pushed him to complete what he started. Young Do gave a satisfied smiled and leaned back on the couch. Tan caught the grin, "What are you grinning like a fool over there for?"

"He finally completed his apologies, who wouldn't be happy," Eun Sang smiled, "I'm proud of you Young Do." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Just glad it is finally over. No more bowing my head and apologizing. It is done." Tan glanced at him, "You sure there isn't any you killed and hidden in your backyard. You know their parents might be still wondering where they are." Young Do smirked, "Nope my backyard is reserved especially for you."

Before Tan could make a comeback, Young Do raised up and snatched the picture out of his hand, "What are you looking at anyway…naked pictures of you as a child?" Young Do looked at the picture and saw a younger version of himself smiling back at him. "Who the hell unearthed these," he said with a glare at Tan. He raised his hands in defense, "Don't look at me…Omma found them she wants us to find pictures to put in the wedding video. However, almost all my pictures have you in it."

"The best part of the picture," Young Do said with a smirk. There were dozen upon dozen of picture, he didn't remember taking so many as kids. Memories came to surface with each picture he saw.

Suddenly Eun Sang voiced snapped him back to the present, "Whose this girl with you guys?" Tan took the picture and looked at it, "Well I'll be damned…Young Do look at this." Young Do took the picture of what appeared to be of three kids and took a look at it. "Her name was Nicole but we called her Nikky," Tan explained to Eun Sang, "We grew up together, basically inseparable…."

Tan voice disappeared as Young Do looked at the picture, with his eyes focus mainly on the girl called Nikky. It had been years since he had thought of her, mainly because he had chosen to forget. Not only had she been one of his best friend, she had also been the closest thing he had to a sister. His hand started to shake as memories of their last encounter flowed through his mind. He could still hear the pain in her voice as she begged him to explain how he could do that her. Back then he was still hurting from his mom's disappearance and he felt betrayed by her still being friends with Tan.

All that anger had built up and made her become his very first victim. Young Do had hurt her in a way that she would probably never forgive him. "Young Do?" Tan voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at Tan and laid the picture on the table, "I think…I have one more person I have to beg for forgiveness."

The airport was bustling with people as a girl walked from the airport with her family and into the bright sun of Korea. She looked toward the sky and took a deep breath, "I'm home."


	2. So Rang or maybe

**Chapter One**

She was so dead, no words could describe how dead she was right now. In all of her twenty-three years had she ever been late for anything and today of all days one incident after another, kept her from reaching her destination on time. First she couldn't find her shoes having kicked them off as soon as she got home last night. Then, somehow or another her wallet fell out of her bag, so she spent thirty minutes trying to locate that. Finally, she missed the bus and no cabs were in sight so she had to make a run for the shop. Yep today was not looking like a good day.

Eun Sang rounded the final corner and made a straight shot toward the shop. As she busted through the door, she collapsed on the closest table and tried to catch her breath. This day had to get better, she knew that it was a jinx to say this, however, there was no way it could get any worse. "Cho-gi-yo?" came a soft voice from in front of her, "Are you ok? Do you need something…like a glass of water or for me to call someone for you?" Eun Sang raised her head only to be met with an American girl standing in front of her. Her red hair was tied back into a messy bun and her pale blue eyes flashed with concern. She was shocked at first to see an American girl standing before her, however there was something oddly familiar about her.

Eun Sang realized she was staring and shook her head. "I'm sorry…"she eked out when she finally caught her breath, "What did you asked? I'm a little out of breath at the moment." The girl gave a sweet smile and repeated her question, "I asked are you ok. You seem like the devil himself was chasing after you." Eun Sang shook her head with a laugh and pushed herself up from the table, "More along the line of…I'm running late and I better get here before the boss decided to use me as a new sandwich meat." Both girls laughed at the little joke, then Eun Sang took notice of the apron she was wearing, "Ah you must be the new worker Manager was telling me about. Sorry where are my manners…I am Eun Sang…I'm the person you'll be taking over for." Eun Sang stuck out her hand, which the new girl took graciously, "Hello pleasure to meet you I'm…."

Manager Kim came out from the back of the store, "Ah Eun Sang you finally made it here. Is everything alright? It's not like you to be tardy coming to work." She smiled and bowed to him, "Mian-hae…everything that could possible go wrong did." He gave her an understanding smile, "You are always punctual so I can let it go for now." Manager Kim had his moments, what she had said to the girl earlier was in jest, he was really an understanding boss. "Just next time call if you are gonna be late," he said earnestly, "That way you won't try to kill yourself trying to get to work."

Eun Sang face turned from laughter to panic, "Phone?….ahhhhh….I left my phone at home. He is gonna kill me." The manager put a hand on her shoulder, "If Tan can't reach you on your phone he will call the shop…he always does." That, however, did not reassure her because she knew she was gonna catch an earful later from Tan for forgetting her phone. He hated not being able to contact her. The girl beside the manager started to laugh, "You're boyfriend sounds like someone I use to know a long time ago." The manager looked over at her like he just realized she was still there, "Oh I'm sorry…Eun Sang did you meet your replacement. This is…."

The girl bowed toward Eun Sang, "So Rang…Yoo So Rang." Eun Sang bowed toward her, "Nice to meet you. May I ask what year were you born in?" In Korea it was best to get the age formalities out of the way that way it wouldn't cause complications later. With a knowing smile So Rang replied. "Early 1996." Eun Sang nodded her head, "That makes us same year friends. If it's alright with you we can talk friendly toward one another, So Rang." So Rang nodded in agree, "Fine with me, Eun Sang." The manager smiled at the girls, "Looks like you girls will get along ok. I will leave you ladies to it then."

Eun Sang spent the day showing So Rang around the shop and how to prepare drinks and foods. She caught on pretty quickly and she only had to explain it once before she got it. As they spent the day talking, her name made her more curious each time she spoke it. Clearly she was American, but she used a Korean name. So many questions popped into her mind and it made her wonder if maybe she could be adopted or something.

Almost as if she could read her mind, So Rang spoke up, "You're wondering about my name huh?" Eun Sang turned red at being caught, "Was I being that obvious?" She shook her head, "Maybe a little….you see I was born and raised in Korea and my mom heard the name So Rang from a friend and completely fell in love with it so she decided I would have a Korean and an American name." Eun Sang looked up at her, "Ah I see…so you must not like your English name." So Rang shook her head, "No I love my name it just that because I have two nationalities I like to use both of my names. I haven't got to use So Rang in so long I kinda missed it."

"How long have you've been away from Korea?" she asked. So Rang looked out the window toward the streets outside the shop, "Seven almost eight years now. My father had to go back to America to take care of some business and my mother didn't want us to be separated so we followed him." Eun Sang looked at her, "You must not have wanted to leave?" She smiled, "Of course not…Korea was my home why would I have ever wanted to leave." Something about the way she said it made Eun Sang believe that wasn't one hundred percent true, however she did not push her.

As the night was winding down, they started to clean the tables in the shop. "So why would you ever want to leave the glorious job of frozen drinks and raw meat," So Rang asked curiously. Eun Sang smiled, "I'm getting married in a couple of months and I just got my doctoral in business management so I'll start working in my husband's company very soon." She smiled back at her, "Ah so moving off to bigger and better things." It strange how Eun Sang had only known this girl for a couple of hours, however it seemed she had known her for a lifetime. She felt like she could tell her anything and she still could not shake the fact that she seen her somewhere. "When you were last in Korea did you stay around here?"

So Rang looked up from cleaning the table, "Yea actually…how did you know that?" Eun Sang shook her head, "I have the oddest feeling I've seen you before. I just can't place it and it is about to drive me insane." So Rang laughed, "I don't think so. Unless you tell me you went to Jeguk's High...other than that I can't thin…." She stopped when she notice that Eun Sang was looking at her funny, "Don't tell me you actually went there too?" Eun Sang nodded her head as So Rang exclaimed, "Daebak…small world very small world, however I don't remember seeing you around school." Eun Sang shook her head, "You wouldn't I only went there my final year."

Suddenly, the front door to the shop busted open, "Ya! Eun Sang why aren't you answering your text messages?" Eun Sang looked up to see a furious Tan standing at the door, "I forgot it at home," she said calmly. He advanced on her and grabbed her hand, "You have any idea how worried I was about you…I left a meeting early to come and find you." She look at him with a calm smile, "You didn't think to pick up the phone and call the shop." The look on his face answered that question, "Who would think of that at a time like this?"

Eun Sang shook his hand off, "Me disappearing has never stopped your brain from working before…how could you forget to call here first instead of panicking." Tan shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "I guess I over reacted a litt…" A quick intake of breath could be heard behind them followed by, "Tan?" He turned around and stared at the American girl behind him that he hadn't notice was there when he rushed in. Something was familiar about her, he took a step toward her. "I'm sorry do I know you."

The girl gave an exasperated sigh, "Whaa Tan don't tell me that you don't recognize me," she said with a smile. Then her smile faded and she got a serious look on her face. "Do you want to die?" Suddenly Tan jolted, "YA! Nikky!" Before she could smile again Tan had her in a bear hug, "What have you been doing?" He released her and looked her up and down, before hitting her on the head, "Where the hell have you been? You disappear for seven years, not letting anyone know you are alive."

Nikky looked toward Eun Sang, "This is your Tan?" Eun Sang smiled and nodded finally realizing where she recognized her from, "Yep he is mine, unfortunately." She shook her head in disbelief, "Well he needed someone to control him…he was short of a bad apple when we were growing up." Tan hollered out, "YA! Don't be telling her all of that…do you have any idea how hard it was to convince her to marry me?" Both Nikky and Eun Sang laughed. Nikky couldn't believe her luck she had only been here for a month and already she had found her best friend, "When did you get back to Korea?" Tan pulled out a chair for both girls as they all sat down, "About five years ago."

Eun Sang looked at So Rang or was it Nikky now as they started to catch up on each others' lives. So this was the girl that Young Do was talking about a month ago. She could still hear the pain in his voice and the look on his face as he spoke her name. He hadn't gone into details about what had happened, however Eun Sang could tell that this sin was eating away at him the most. She listened as Tan was telling Nikky about coming back to Korea, the trials with his father, and finally getting closer to his brother. Nikky looked at her in shock, "Daebak, you are one strong girl. Even I use to cower in fear at Tan's father."

"So what do I call you now?" she asked, "Do I call you So Rang or Nikky." Nikky smiled at her, "To keep thing less complicated just call me Nikky." Tan looked at her, "Your father's business seems to be doing great…looked at this place." Eun Sang looked up in disbelief, "She's the friend whose father owns this place." Nikky looked at her sheepishly, "Mian-hae. I'm sorta learning the business from the ground up. I was afraid you might treat me differently if you knew." Eun Sang could understand, Young Do had also worked in his father's company from the bottom up. He had told her once that it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, however it made him appreciate his employee's more and understand what it was like to work hard for money.

The door once again opened, was everybody gonna come into the shop tonight. Eun Sang was about to tell them they were close when she saw a little girl standing at the door. "Unnie," she hollered when she saw her sister. Nikky got to her feet and went to the little girl, "YA! So Jung what do you think you are doing here this late at night and by yourself at that." The little girl called So Jung gave a sweet smile, "Coming to pick up my Unnie of course and I wasn't alone some Ahjussi escorted me here.

Fear gripped Nikky as she heard some strange man escorted So Jung here, "What Ahjussi? You now you are not supposed to talk to strangers. He could be a killer for all you know or worse." So Jung rolled her eyes, "What could be worse than a killer," she said under her breath then added, "I've already got scolded by the Ahjussi the whole way up here, Unnie. The house is only a couple of blocks away from here it's not like its miles away. Besides it's not like I took candy from him or anything and if he would have tried to grab me I had my whistle the entire time. You could hear me blow that thing from the house." Nikky didn't know whether to throttle her or hug her, "You are too brave for your own good and I can't believe Omma let you out by yourself."

One look at the girls face told her that her Omma doesn't know a thing about it, "Ah yea…this is gonna be fun when we get home." She could hear Tan laughing behind So Jung, "Who does she remind you of Nikky?" She glared at him over her head, "Shut it." However, he continued, "Remember the time you snuck into Hyung's room and put that snake in his bed, because he was being mean to me….or the time you and Young D….."

"YA!" she screamed louder than she meant too. Tan realized his mistake too late, one look at her face and he could see the anger and pain in her eyes. What had exactly happened between the two while he was gone? He had told Eun Sang the three of them were inseparable, however the bond between Young Do and Nikky had always seemed to be stronger. What kind of horrible thing could he have done to break that bond? When he had asked all Young Do could do was shake his head and say it was something he would never forgive himself for. He had seen the pain in his eyes as the hidden memories flashed in his mind. He could tell a piece of Young Do was gone because of the incident and from the looks of Nikky a piece of her was gone too.

Nikky shook the memory from her mind and forced a smile, "She doesn't need to hear anything from my past. She's bad enough on her own as it is." The manager finally came from the back office with his things ready, "All cleaned up ladies and ready to go." They both nodded and went to go get their belongings. "Ya! So Jung you stay there and don't move a muscle." As soon as Nikky turned her back she stuck her tongue out at her Unnie. Tan could do nothing but laugh, the little girl in the short time that he had met her reminded him so much of Nikky. "So little miss…So Jung is it? How old are you?" The girl look at him and smile, "Six going on seven," she said confidently.

Tan nodded, "Ah so you are almost an adult." So Sung seemed to like being linked to an adult title and gave him a charming smile. He was in trouble if he wasn't careful this little girl would have him wrapped around her little finger in no time, much like her Unnie used to have him. "So you must be Tan," the little girl asked. Tan was surprised that Nikky had talked about him, it boosted his ego a little bit. "Ah so your Unnie has talked about me huh?" he said with a smile.

"Yea," she said with a smile, "She said you were trouble with a capital "T". She said most of the trouble y'all got into as kids was mainly because of you." He heard the manager laugh as the girls came back. Tan turned toward Nikky with a smirk, "So I'm trouble huh?" She stuck her tongue out at him, "You were the one who initiated the trouble if I do remember correctly. Come along So Jung we need to be getting home." Tan stared at her in disbelief, "If I remember correctly Nikky, it was your idea to put the snake there remember that…" However, rather she heard or not he did not know because she was already out the door.

Eun Sang laughed at Tan's expense, "I see you can still be childish if the time calls for it." He glared at her, "She started it." The manager cut in to let them know if they didn't come out he was locking them in. Tan seemed to like that idea, however Eun Sang pulled him along. As they stepped out So Jung yelled back at them, "The Ahjussi said he was a friend of the girl who worked the shop and to wait while he took some papers to the lawyer." Eun Sang waved at her, "Nae…safe trip back." The two girls waved as they left.

"Do you think we should tell him," Tan serious voice came from beside her. Eun Sang looked from the retreating figures toward Tan, "Honestly…I don't know." Tan took her hand as they headed in the opposite direction toward the lawyer's office with stricken faces, "Do you believe in Fate," she asked as they walked. Tan stopped and looked at her in disbelief then at their linked hands, "What do you call this," he said holding up their hands in a gesture. "I mean we met in America, then again when I came back to Korea…if that's not fate then I don't know what is." They continued to walk on, "If that was Fate, then maybe they were not meant to meet tonight."

Tan hadn't thought of it that way, "Then we shouldn't tell him. We'll leave it up to Fate to decide when." Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, "Leave what up to Fate." Tan and Eun Sang nearly jumped out of their skin. "Ya! Seriously," Tan yelled, "Make some noise when you walk you damn ghost." Young Do laughed as the two tried to catch their breath, "Is it my fault you two are such easy targets that you just walked into my path without noticing me." He smiled at Eun Sang. "Mian-hae. What were you two talking about anyway…who's Fate?"

Eun Sang really wanted to tell him, however something was telling her that the time was not right. When the time was right he would meet her again and hopefully they could mend the bridge that separated them just like Tan and Young Do did in the past. They could tell that Young Do was getting agitated by the minute so Tan and Eun Sang just smiled at him and said, "Like we'd tell you...it's a secret." The two walked past him and he cocked his eyebrow at them, "Ya! Who's Fate?" He ran after them and threw his arms around them as he bickered with them the whole way back to Eun Sang's house.

Mian-hae! It took so long to update this story work

has been kinda crazy and extremely busy.

I'm gonna try to update it at least once a week.

Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it


	3. Friends and Mat-Seons

**Chapter Two**

"Unnie…you're really not gonna tell Jin Ah Omma are you…Huh?" So Jung said with pleading eyes. Nikky gave a dramatic sigh, "I don't know…Omma is probably worried like crazy and you did sneak out after hours." So Jung suddenly stopped and put her hands together to beg, "Please Unnie with sugar and jelly beans on top….please please pppplllleeeaaassseee don't tell Jin Ah Omma." She couldn't do anything but laugh, "Araso, araso. I won't tell Omma. You just better pray she is asleep or we are both gonna die."

As they continued to walk along the street, Nikky couldn't help but think about tonight's events, meeting Eun Sang and finding Tan again. It seemed like the years had melted away and that she had never left Korea. She smiled to herself as she remembered him talking about how he met Eun Sang, their story was really one of Fate. Imagine meeting someone in another country and then finding them….really what are the chances of that happening. One in a million.

Nikky use to believe in Fate like that, that one day she would meet her fated one. However, the one person she belie….no no she wouldn't think of that she refused to think of that day. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize So Jung had continued to talk, "…he said I was lucky he was the one that found me and not some creeper. It was so embarrassing getting scolded by a complete stranger Unnie."

Nikky realized she was talking about the Ahjussi that she had met, "You deserve a whole lot more than scolding young lady…you know better than to talk to strangers. What would you have done if he had snatched you up? None of us would have known you were gone till it was too late." She tried to keep her voice calm, however she could feel the fear slowly creeping up into her throat. So Jung just shook her head, "I'm fine…honest. You once told me I was the best at reading people and I didn't feel threatened by him. Otherwise I wouldn't have let him escort me to the shop." Nikky listened as So Jung described what he looked like, she said he was about her Unnie's age maybe a little bit older and he was nicely dressed.

"Just promise me one thing," Nikky interrupted her, "No more going off with strangers…no matter how nicely dressed they are." So Jung laughed and nodded her head, "Araso…Araso." They had just about reached the house, when they heard Omma's voice from the gate, "Ya! Yoo So Jung!" Both girls froze as one angry Omma stood before them.

Young Do stood outside Eun Sang's apartment leaning against the wall as Tan and she said their goodnights inside the house. He glanced at his watch for what seems like the hundredth time. "I mean really you guys...you are gonna see each other tomorrow. It's not like he going off on some business trip or something," he said to no one in particular. Finally he heard the gate behind him open and someone step out, "YA! What took yo…" The question died on his lips when he saw that it wasn't Tan that stepped out, but Eun Sang's mother, Park Hee Nam.

Young Do quickly pushed off the wall and bowed toward the small woman walking toward him, "Sorry Ahjumma….I thought you were someone else…I thought you were Tan." Hee Nam gave him a gentle smile and waved it off. Young Do gave her an awkward smile, "So what brings you out tonight?" She quickly took out her phone and started to write. Young Do had learned from Eun Sang that her mother was born mute, however she never let her disability get in the way of her everyday life. She worked hard in life and raised her two daughter, that made him have a deep respect for her. Also, she was enormously kind, even after she found out some of the horrible things he had done to her daughter in school, she forgave him and opened her house to him. Take it at first she hit him upside the head a couple of times, but she forgave him.

Hee Nam finished writing and turned her phone toward Young Do, "_Did you eat today and I mean food not instant food?" _ He couldn't hide the smile as he read her message. Ever since she had caught him at the store a couple of times scarfing down instant noodles she took it upon herself to make sure he was eating right. It had been a long time since he had eaten at the store, ever since his mom moved back he had been eating regular meals daily. Young Do smiled and shook his head, "Not tonight…I will when I get back home. I'm just coming from the hotel. Omma should be waiting on me, if I can ever drag Tan away from Eun Sang."

Hee Nam lifted a bundle that until now he hadn't notice she was carrying. Young Do took it as she started to type, "_Take this with you…your Omma is probably tired from working at the shop all day." _ He deeply bowed to her, "Thank you Ahjumma. Omma will greatly appreciate it." After his mom had moved back, Hee Nam and Han Ki Ae became two of her closest friends here. Young Do wasn't sure how it all happened, just one day all of a sudden they both started asking how his Omma was doing and asking her to call them. Hee Nam patted him on the arm and signed, "_Get home safely."_ He wasn't fluent in sign language, but she signed that to him so often that he had become a professional at reading it. Young Do nodded to her as she walked back into the house.

Finally ten minutes later, Tan came out of the gate. Young Do pushed off the wall a second time and this time he made sure it was him before he opened his mouth, "Ya! Have a little sympathy for your friend here. It's freezing out here in case you haven't notice the snow falling from the sky." Tan looked up at the sky, "That's what took so long…it's the first snow of the season. I had to hold Eun Sang tight and watch it fall from the heavens." Young Do shivered, "I going crazy. Ya! You mean I had to sit out here and freeze because you wanted to be all lovey dovey with your girl!" He gave a disbelief sign and started to walk away from Tan.

Tan laughed and ran after him and threw his arm around his shoulder, "You know I still love you the most." Young Do put his hand on his head and shoved it away, "You want to die." Young Do pushed down the jealousy he felt whenever Tan talked about what he and Eun Sang did and continued watching the snow fall. In his mind he knew it was wrong to still carry a torch for his friend's fiancée, however not matter how many years had or would pass she would forever be his first love. The two friends decided to walk toward Myung Soo's den and see what was going on there before they headed home. If you would have told Young Do five even three years ago that he would be here walking and chatting with Tan, he would have called you insane. However, here he was once again laughing and cutting up with him.

Young Do had been set in his mind never to be friends with him again, however Tan had been persistent and would always come up and talk to him even when he would tell him to get lost. The breakthrough had come about one night, when a bartender had called Young Do to come pick up a very drunk Tan. To this day he still doesn't know what made him go and pick up the drunken idiot. However he showed up that night and carry him out, while he continued to holler for more alcohol. That was the longest thirty minutes of his life, trying to get him to Myung Soo's and hearing him whining about how his father refused to accept Eun Sang as the future daughter-in-law of Jeguk Group.

When they finally made it to Myung Soo's, Tan threw his drunken tail on the sofa and started to leave. Tan's voice stopped him as he reached the door, "Enough is enough you idiot." He looked from the door back to where Tan was laying on the sofa with his arm over his eyes. At first he didn't know rather he was talking about his situation with Eun Sang or their situation. But, for whatever reason he walked back and sit on the sofa opposite of him, "You're not really drunk are you?" Tan suddenly sat up from the sofa fine as he could be, "No…I just wanted to test out if there was anything to salvage out of our friendship and it seems like you still consider me a friend."

Young Do wouldn't lie, he had missed Tan and also missed having someone he could talk to, however he did not want to admit it to Tan's face. "You're looking too much into this," he said sarcastically, "I only came and got your ass so Eun Sang wouldn't have to get out and drag you ass home." Young Do saw a little jealousy come across his face, however it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Suddenly Tan started bring up their past all the trouble they got into and all the good times they shared and just like that all was forgiven and they became friends again.

They finally made it to den and ran into Myung Soo as he was running out, "Make them stop for the love of God make them stop." Young Do laughed as he ran into him, "Make what stop…Bo Na and Chan Young are fighting again." Myung Soo violently shook his head, "Naw, naw….worse…they are in there being all lovey dovey. I mean it's bad enough when Tan and Eun Sang do it, but now I have to deal with a married couple. I mean this is my sanctuary…not a make out place for horny teenagers." Tan cut in with a serious voice, "Man we are no longer teenagers…we are adults."

"You don't act like one," Myung Soo argued back. Young Do watched with amusement as his two friends argued back and forth all the while thinking he could have been missing this if he held onto his pride and not forgiven Tan.

"Young lady do you have any idea what time it is?" Nikki listened to her mother, Yoo Jin Ah as yelled at So Jung. She watched as the young girl kneeled in front of Omma in atonement, "I just wanted to walk Unnie home. A lot of thing can happen to a young girl at night you know." She watched as her Omma turned her back so So Jung wouldn't see her smile of amusement. That little girl said the most illogical thing that could come to mind. She never took it into consideration that her herself was a young girl and the dangers she could have been in that night, had some pervert found her, instead of her nice Ahjussi. Nikky still wasn't convinced that the Ahjussi she had met was all So Jung described him to be. Even though she hadn't met him, she did not trust him. No stranger could be that nice without a reason.

"And you," he mother hollered at Nikky, "encouraging her to lie and hide that she was here all night. You should be ashamed of yourself. What are you teaching her?" Nikky bowed to her Omma, "Sorry…Omma it won't happen again." So Jung got up and bowed to Jin Ah, "Sorry Jin Ah Omma…I won't go to the shop again without your knowledge." Nikky could tell her Omma's temper was melting as she pulled the girl into a hug, "Remember what you said. Now go get ready for bed." So Jung kissed Omma goodnight, then came to Nikky for a hug and kiss, "I'll be up soon to tuck you in Monster."

They both watched as she ran up the stairs and her Omma sighed, "She reminds me so much of you when you were her age that it is scary sometimes." Nikky laughed, "What do you expect…the same blood runs in our veins." Both Omma and daughter laughed as they went and sat on the sofa. Jin Ah gently took her hand and smiled at her, "How was your first day at work? Did you learn a lot? Was everyone nice too you? Did you have fun?" Nikky laughed and gently patted her Omma's hand, "Omma….one question at a time please. " She told her Omma everything about her day including meeting Tan again. "Daebak…how is he doing and his Omma?"

Nikky realized she forgot to ask how his Omma was doing, she was one of the first he ever told he was an illegitimate child. Nikky had been understanding and accepted it, while the former had shunned and avoided Tan like he was the plaque. His Omma had always been nice to her and she would say hi to her if she saw her out and about which wasn't very often. "I completely forgot," she admitted to her Omma sheepishly, "I was too busy catching up to ask." Her Omma faked disappointedly shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk…how did I raise you, child? Just don't forget to ask him when you see him again."

"I should see him often," she said in a matter of fact, "his fiancée work at the shop." This caught her Omma's attention as she wanted to know everything about the girl who tamed the tiger. They sat and talked for a few more minutes when she decided to head up and tuck in So Jung, before she made it completely up the stairs her Omma called out to her that her father wanted to speak before she went to bed. Nikky nodded toward her mother and headed toward So Jung's room. By the time she made it to the room, she had already fallen asleep. Nikky gently tucked her into bed and gently kissed her on top of the head. She smiled as she watched the little girl sigh in her sleep and turn over. Yeah she was so much like her even her sleeping habits were the same.

She got up and headed out of the room. She was almost to her room when she remembered her father, Nathaniel wanted to speak to her, so she headed in the opposite direction to her father's study where he was probably trying to work the night away. Nikky gently opened the door and of course her father was sitting at his computer typing away. She tipped toed toward her father trying not to make a sound, when she was at his desk she slowly raised her hands and slapped them down on the desk, "Daddy!" Her father's eyes flew open and he almost flipped backwards out of his chair, "Ya! How many times do I have to tell you…not…to…do that Nicole."

Nikky sat in the chair holding her stomach in laughter, "I'm sorry daddy you are just too easy." She watched as her father clutched his chest trying to catch his breath, "One of these days, young'un you are gonna give me a heart attack…then what are you going to do." She just smiled at her father and chuckled under her breath as he continued to rant about her scaring him all the time. You would think after all these years he would be used to it or at least keep an ear out for her, however she got him every time. When she was finally able to speak and he calmed down, she was able to ask what he needed to speak to her about.

He got a serious look on his face, "Now before you say no…" Nikky expression changed and she look at her father because she knew every time her father began a conversation with "Now before you say no" she was more than likely gonna say no or take a lot of convincing from her Omma to get her to agree. Also, seeing as her Omma already sent her up here meant she already agreed with him and she was in trouble, "What is it this time?"

The last time they had a conversation that started with that sentence, Nikky had fought tooth and nail not to agree with her parents. However, after many months she had finally agreed and went with their wishes no matter how much she regretted it now. Her father rolled his chair around the desk until his was right in front of his daughter and took her hand, "I set you up on a Mat-seon Date." Nikky jerked her hand away from her father and stood up, "No way…No way…No way. Not happening…not in a million years."

Nikky glared down at her father, in what year did they live in for him to be setting her up on an arranged marriage. Nathaniel looked at his daughter, "Honey, listen to me. I am not telling you to marry the guy, just to go meet him and if marriage comes up so be it. Who knows you just might like him." Before, she could continue arguing with her father, her Omma walked in, "Your father's right, BeBe." Nikky sent pleading eyes at her Omma, "Et tu, Omma." Decided her safest route was to get all dramatic and pray her Omma would take her side. However, her Omma was from Korea and a full Korea Omma at that. That meant she was at the age to get married and her Omma was about to turn into all them Omma's you see on drama where they tried to get their daughters married before they hit spinster age.

Jin Ah put a gently hand on her daughter's shoulder, "It's time to let go of the past and move on with your life." Nikky knew she was right, however a part of her was afraid to get hurt again that she wanted to close her heart off forever so she would never have to feel the pains of love again.

"_Ya! Let go of me, Young Do," sixteen year old Nikky hollered, "you're hurting my arm." Young Do tightened his grip on her arm as he pulled her along after him. She finally dug her heels into the ground and pulled him to a stop, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. He turned on her with pain and anger in his eyes, "Why did you do it? Why did you have to go and see him?" Nikky gave an impatient sigh, "I told you a thousand time….Tan is still and will always be one of my closest friends. Just because you want to be an idiot and no longer want to talk to him or be friends with him because of who his mother is, is not my problem but yours."_

_Young Do stared at her with anger, "It's always Tan. You've never stop to think of me and how this would make me feel." She shot back at him, "How do you think Tan is feeling right now? His father sent him off to America alone for crying out loud, his brother hates him, he is away from all of the things and friends that he knows and cares for, and his supposed best friend won't even talk to him because of your so called daddy issues." _

_Nikky watched as his temper shot through the roof. He was upset with her because he had found out that last week when she had gone to Southern California to visit her grandmother, she had looked up Tan to see how he was doing. To him that was the ultimate betrayal, but what could she do. She was not going to abandon Tan just because he was throwing a hissy fit. Young Do took a threatening step toward her, "You've always been in love with Tan." She looked at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding with me right now?" She squeezed the bridge of her nose as she felt the on comings of a migraine coming to the surface, "For the one hundred and thousandth time….Tan is a friend…not just a friend but like a brother friend…there is nothing romantic going on between us, you stupid idiot" _

_Young Do rolled his eyes, "So you say…but I've seen you sniffing around him like a bitch in heat." Nikky grasp in pain and disbelief, this is not the first they had fought, however he had never said anything remotely close to hurtful as he just did, "Go to hell you fucking bastard." Nikki whirling around and began to stomp off. "Sorry Nik, but unlike your lover boy both of my parents were married." She whirled back around, "Well at least he is twice the man you'll ever be."_

_Nikky saw that her words had pissed him off even more, however she decided she was not going to stick around and argue with him farther. Young Do watched her get farther and farther away from him as she stomped off in anger. "He's WHAT?" he yelled and took off running after her._

Young Do sits across the table from Omma as the memory fades from his mind. He looks up and saw her happily piling bits of food onto his spoonful of rice. She had told him this was her favorite part of her day, working hard then coming home to him to have supper. Young Do still got emotional seeing his Omma act like…well acting like an Omma. It felt good having her around again, all the stresses of the day seemed to fade away as he spoke to her.

He hadn't notice she was talking to him till she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Earth to son…come in son." Young Do laughed and took a bite of his food, "Sorry Omma…what did you ask?" She gave him a gentle smile, "I asked did you have any luck finding your old friend." His smile faded and he looked sadly at his mom, "I'm supposed to talk to an old Hyung on mine from school. He said he might know of a couple of guys who run a detective agency that could help me find her."

Young Do had talked to his mom about Nikky and how their friendship had ended because he had hurt her. She had told him that remembered Nikky and that she had a big heart and she would forgive him if his apology was sincere enough. He wasn't so sure, he didn't have the courage to tell her what exactly it was he had done to her for fear she would come to hate him too, just like Nikky.

They continued to eat as his mother told him she went to see his father today. Young Do stopped eating and dropped the spoon, "What did he want?" He knew his mother wouldn't go on her on to see his father unless he had called her there. Kyung Ran looked at her son with sadness, "Young Do, stop being so defensive. He is still your father you know." Young Do rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table, "Yeah…not by choice."

He got up to leave when his Omma's stern voice stopped him," Young man park it right there." Young Do knew that his mother was the sweetest person known to man, however when she wanted to be heard she would be heard. Like a good son he sat back in front of his Omma, "He wished to see me because he wanted to inform you of your Mat-seon Date that is coming up next week. Young Do gave and exaggerated sigh, "Where did he dig someone up brave enough to lower their station to date a convict's son,"

"Choi Young Do," his mother screamed, "I may not have been in your life for three years, but I did not raise you to act this way." Young Do looked down at the table, "Sorry Omma." Kyung Ran temper deflated and she sighed, "You don't have to marry her just go meet her. I want to see you happy…not stuck on the girl who is going to marry your best friend. "Young Do jerked his gaze to his Omma, "How did you…?" She smiled at him, "I'm your Omma I see all and I know when my son is heartbroken, even if he doesn't tell me."

Young Do smiled at his Omma, "If you tell me to go I will go, but if she's some hoity totty rich chick…I'm out of there." Kyung Ran laughed at her son, no matter how old he got, he was still a child underneath it all. After they finished their meal, she set Young Do to do the dishes. Like all the nights before he still complained about all the years he spent washing the dishes at the hotel's restaurant and such and such. However, he still complied with her wishes and did them anyway. His Omma dried the dishes as they talked about his day, he told her about what had happened at the den with Myung Soo and even about the little girl he met going to the shop where Eun Sang worked.

That little girl had spunk and she a fearlessness about her that reminded him of Nikky. Actually since he made up his mind to find her again, every girl around him seemed to have some sort of characteristic of Nikky. His Omma laughed as he told her how he scolded the little girl for walking out at night by herself and had escorted her all the way to the shop to make sure she got there ok. "Did you make sure she went into the shop," his omma asked as she put a dish in the cupboard, "Kids can be tricky they can be headed in the right direction then as soon as your back is turned they can shoot off in the wrong direction."

Young Do nodded his head, "I'm sure, Omma. I waited outside until she completely went inside and I saw a girl run up to her. She made it to where she was supposed to go." His omma patted his head, "Ah my good son." He lifted his hands from the soapy water and splashed water at, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were making fun of me." Kyung Ran smiled at her son and playfully swatted the rag at him, "Finish cleaning up so we can go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

They quickly finished the dishes and headed upstairs to their bedrooms. Young Do hugged his omma goodnight and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight omma sleep tight." His omma patted his cheek, "Goodnight son." Alone in his room, Young Do collapsed on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He hadn't realized how tired he was, mentally not just physically. Ever since he saw that damning picture, he hadn't been getting a goodnight sleep. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the hatred in Nikky's eyes the last time he saw her. Hopefully Hyung could convince his friends to take his case and he could finally find her and apologize. If she was unwilling to forgive him, he would gladly live the regret for the rest of his life. If only to give Nikky peace.

Yeah! Victory another Chapter finished.

Next chapter is gonna have a small crossover from the drama School 2013

Hope you enjoy :)


	4. The Begining

**Chapter Three**

"Let me get this straight," Lee Hyo Shin said as he shot a look at the young man sitting across from him, "you called me here on my only day off…to find an old girlfriend." The last was stated with a loud and demanding voice. Young Do felt kind of sorry toward his old friend, however he did not have anyone else to turn to. "Listen Hyung," he started to state his case, "I know I told you it was for a business venture. However, I knew if I told you my real reason you might not help me and she's not an old girlfriend…she's a friend…well was a friend." Hyo Shin facial expression changed, "I know you and Nikky didn't leave things well, but if she wanted to be found she would have come back already." Young Do looked at his hands, "I know you're right, Hyung. But, this is something I have….no…I need to do this for me as well as for Nikky."

Hyo Shin nodded his head in understanding, "You owe me for this one," he pressed the intercom button and asked his secretary to send them in. Young Do heard the door behind him open and two young men walked in. Young Do studied the two wondering if they were up for the job. He had expected two older men not two boys that look the same age as him if not younger. One of them was dressed more like a business man rather than a private investigator with his dark colored suit and light brown hair styled much like his own, while the other one looked more like a gangster with his leather jacket and jeans with his dark colored hair styled like he just ran his hands through it this morning and left. The nicely dressed one took the seat next to Young Do, while the other leaned casually against the wall behind them.

Hyo Shin gestured his hand toward the man sitting next to him, "Young Do I would like you to meet Lee Ji Koon and Lee Yi Kyung of Jung Ho agency." The one called Lee Ji Koon turned toward him to give a slight bow, while Lee Yi Kyung gave a casual nod. These two…really…these two were supposed to help him find Nikky? They did not look old enough to be well connected enough to find her. As if Hyo Shin could read his mind he defended, "I know they may look inexperienced, however they are the best in their field. They have never failed in a case they have been given to do." Young Do could hear Lee Yi Kyung mumble behind him, "Almost every case." Lee Ji Koon stiffened beside him but said nothing. Hyo Shin explained the situation to the boys as Young Do sat in thought he finally couldn't take it anymore he shook his head, "I don't know about this Hyung…you can trust them but can I." Lee Yi Kyung pushed himself off the wall, "Look here…if it wasn't for Hyo Shin Hyung calling us in for a favor we wouldn't even be here. We have better thing to do than to help some rich boy find his runaway mistress." Young Do's temper got the better of him as he shot up from his chair and grabbed the arrogant bastard by his collar. His friend along with Hyo Shin stood up to separate the two, "Yi Kyung cool it. This is not the time nor the place." Hyo Shin pulled Young Do back, "That goes for you too. If you want my help this is the only way you're going to get it."

Young Do watched as Lee Ji Koon whispered something frantically to Lee Yi Kyung, before he went back to lean against the wall. Lee Ji Koon seemed to be the brain's behind their whole operation, while Lee Yi Kyung was the brawn's. The meeting continued with Lee Ji Koon asking question about Nikky, like her full name, her Korean name, age, birthday, and so on and so on. Lee Ji Koon wrote down everything that Young Do was telling him with amazing accuracy. The meeting concluded when they had all of the information that they needed. Lee Ji Koon bowed toward Young Do, "We will let you know as soon as we find something." With a final bow toward Hyo Shin he headed toward the door. Lee Yi Kyung spoke finally after a long time, "I have just one more question for you?" Young Do discovered he really didn't like this kid, "What is it?" He looked at Young Do with a serious face, "What exactly did you do to this girl to make her run away from you?" Lee Ji Koon grabbed his friend's arm, but he shook him off. Young Do's jaw tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't see how that is any of your business." Lee Yi Kyung gave a cocky smirk, "Well I just want to know if we're going to have a hysterical girl on our hands when she hears you are looking for her or maybe an angry father who will try to kill us." Young Do had to be stopped by Hyo Shin before he pounded the idiot in the face, "That will be all you two...I will be in touch." Lee Ji Koon finally dragged Lee Yi Kyung out of the room.

Only when they were completely gone did Hyo Shin let him go as he yelled, "What is that guy's problem" Hyo Shin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "No idea he is usually not like that. Just something about you rubbed him the wrong way." Young Do sat down in the chair and looked at his Hyung, "How did you get them to agree to help?" Hyo Shin sad smiled, "They are looking for their friend who disappeared back in their last year in high school." Young Do looked at him in disbelief, "You want me to trust them when they can't even find their own friend?" His Hyung shook his head, "They have stretched their sources to the extremes…no one knows where he is. It's like he just disappeared into thin air. So I told them I would use my underground sources to see if maybe he got involved with the wrong kind of people." Hyo Shin's phone vibrated indicating he had a message, Young Do laughed, "Your master is calling you." He laughed as he picked up his phone, "Because I'm meeting you I am late for our lunch date and she is pissed."

Young Do looked at his Hyung with no sympathy, "I told not to get with that little she-devil but did you listen to me….noooo." Hyo Shin laughed, "Don't forget she was almost your sister." He gave a fake shiver, "Don't remind me." Rachael was one of the people from his group that he loved to hate. It wasn't as if she was a bad person…well not anymore…she just had this way about her that made him want to throttle her one minute and protect her the next. She was weird like that. When his Hyung got out of the army, they started an on again off again type of relationship, until his crazy Hyung popped the question about a month ago and now their wedding was set a month after Eun Sang and Tan's wedding. Young Do sat and talked to his Hyung for a couple of minutes before he decided he better let him go before Rachael completely took away his manhood indefinitely. Together they exited the building and went their separate ways.

Young Do walked around the neighborhood trying to decide what to do next. He didn't have to be at the company for another three hours so he had some time to kill. Tan was at the company working with his Hyung and father, he could always got to the den however it was around noon so more than likely Bo Na and Chan Young were probably spending their break there so that was a definite no. Finally he decided to go bug Eun Sang for a while she should be at work by now. He walked past a familiar playground that himself, Tan, and Nikky use to frequent at a lot in their childhood. Memories of her came back worse when he would pass by their old haunts, this place was the worst cause this was where the beginning of the end had started between him and Nikky.

"_He's WHAT?" he yelled and took off running after her. Young do grabbed her and yanked her to a stop causing her to drop her bag, "Repeat that one more time." He could feel Nikky trying to pull her arm free but that just made him tighten his grip on her more. She glared at him with angry tears in her eyes, "I said…He is twice the man…you…will….ever be." Young Do grabbed her other arm and started to shake her violently, "You wouldn't know that for sure unless you have been with him. It's true isn't it…you slept with Tan." Young Do could feel his own angry tears forming in his eyes, however he refused to let them fall._

_He couldn't understand why he was so upset. It shouldn't matter to him if she slept with Tan or not, but it did and it pissed him off. He started to think of all the horrible things he wanted to do to Tan for daring to lay his filthy hands on her when her voice cut into his thoughts," So what if I slept with him…it is none of your business. He doesn't care if I'm still friends with you, he still sees you as a friend and hopes that someday you will get over your grudge against illegitimate children and stop viewing him…" Young Do picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, he could feel the people gazes on them as he carried her away. A playground full of people was neither the time nor place to be having this conversion._

Young Do was pulled from the memory by a ruckus that was happening off to the side of the playground. A group of kids were surrounding two other kids that seemed to be fighting, he looked around and didn't see a parent or an adult trying to stop them. Normally he wouldn't have step in to break up a ruckus, kids would be kids after all. However, something made him go over there. As he got closer he could make out the form of a girl sitting on top of a boy hitting him over and over, "Say that one more time you jerk….I'm a what?" Young Do had just recognized So Jung when he pulled her off the young boy and called a halt to the fight. The boy she had previously been beating on stood up with the help of his friends and Young Do asked what caused the fight. The boy spoke first, "She attacked me for no good reason." So Jung who had been standing beside Young Do again tried to lunge at the boy when he grabbed her by the arm to keep her in place, "Calling someone a half breed is a really good reason." Young Do looked at the boy, "Is that true?" The boy gave a smirk, "It's what she is…isn't it." Before he could reprimand the small child, So Jung broke free and tackled the boy to the ground again and started hitting on him again. Young Do had just got a grip back on So Jung when the boy's omma ran up and saw the state in which her son was in. She was cutting up an even bigger ruckus by screaming who would dare to hit her precious baby. That was until Young Do explained the situation and she starting yelling at her son to apologize to So Jung for what he called her and this was not how she raised him to act. The boy look at So Jung and apologized, even though both Young Do and So Jung knew he was just doing it to get his omma off his back.

The woman kept on apologizing repeatedly, before Young Do and So Jung finally got away from them. "Thank You, Ahjussi for coming to help me," she said as they were walking around the playground. Young Do smiled at the little girl, "It looked like you were handling it pretty well on your own and it not the first time I had to save you." So Jung laughed, "I was perfectly fine on my own last night thank you very much. I could have made it to the shop on my own." Young Do look at the girl in disbelief, this little girl wasn't afraid of anything. Last night when he saw her walking he couldn't believe a little girl was out alone at that time of night. So he decided to follow her to make sure she didn't run into trouble. However, he didn't want to scare her so he made his presents known and ended up reprimanding her the entire way to the shop. "And before you start again on the whole I could have been kidnapped or worse," she said with her hand up, "I already got it back tens fold from my omma and unnie." Young Do laugh, "For someone so young you sure are cocky." So Jung gave a happy smile, "I get it from my unnie."

She sat down on the swings and started pushing herself back and forth, "Aren't you a little too old to be hanging around a playground, Ahjussi?" Young Do shook his head at the little girl, "What a mouth on the punk. For your information you little brat, I was on my way to the shop to see a friend of mine, when somebody's little tussle caught my attention." So Jung's swing got higher and higher, "Ah the one that works with my unnie. Me too…well not waiting on your friend of course and not exactly walking to the shop…but waiting on my unnie she is gonna be get off soon and we are supposed to go get some ice cream." Young Do didn't think this child needed anymore sweets she seem hyper enough as it was. "You should meet my unnie she is very pretty and smart and kind and did I say she was pretty," she continued to talk as she swung back and forth. Young Do answered, "Yes twice and you said it three times last night."

Young Do and So Jung talked for a while as she swung back and forth on the swing. He found it weird that this kid was so easy to talk to. She reminded him so much of how Nikky use to be before the incident happened, she could talk your ear off in a minute and then just keep on talking. Before, he knew it thirty minutes had passed and he knew he should be getting to the shop. He said goodbye to So Jung with strict orders that she was not allowed to leave the playground until her unnie came. He didn't want to read in a newspaper where a young girl went missing from the playground. "I got it I got it," she said with a dramatic eye roll as she waved goodbye to him.

Young Do finally made his way to the shop and the door chime greeted him with its familiar chime. Eun Sang looked up at him in surprised and said rather quickly, "Young Do what are you doing up here?" He put his hand on his heart, "You hurt me Eun Sang, I came to visit my favorite gal friend and you ask what I'm doing here." Eun Sang gave a slight smile, "Usually you call to warn me that you are coming…not just pop out of nowhere." Young Do took her hand in his, "I didn't come out of nowhere…I came through the door." She laughed and took her hand from his, "What the heck is on your hand? It's are sticky." Young Do looked at his hands and back at Eun Sang, "Ah I was at the playground. I must have grabbed something that a sticky fingered kid must have touched." Eun Sang look at him funny, "Why was a grown man playing at the playground?" Young Do looked insulting, "I wasn't playing at the playground I was recapturing my youth." Before they could get farther on the subject, he stated he was going to get the unknown substance off his hand and for her to have his usual ready for him when he came back out.

Just as the door to the bathroom closed, the door to the employee lounge opened and Nikky came from the backroom with her belongings. "Ok Eun Sang," she said cheerfully, "I will see you tomorrow." Eun Sang waved toward Nikky as she left and then looked toward the bathroom door. Fate was a funny thing indeed, before Young Do walked into the store Nikky had just walked into the backroom and now vice versa. Eun Sang was so sure that would meet for real this time, however when Young Do left to go wash his hands Nikky came out of the backroom. So close yet so far away, would these two ever meet or would they go through of lifetime of just misses. She wanted to tell Young Do so badly about Nikky, but she didn't want Nikky hurt in the process. She had seen the look in her eyes last night when Tan mentioned Young Do's name. She wanted to know what had happened, but didn't know her well enough to ask her. She also didn't want to ask Young Do in fear it could hurt him some way. For once Eun Sang was lost in what she needed to do.

Young Do came out of the bathroom, "All clean…where's my drink?" She had been so lost in thought that she completely forgot to fix his drink, "Oops…I forgot to fix it." Eun Sang went behind the counter to get his drink ready. "You're slacking," Young Do stated, "I'm telling your boss to fire you." She thought in head, "_Not if I know the boss' daughter." _She finished his drink and placed it in front of him, "So what are you doing here and not at work." He looked at her, "I'm not slacking off I swear. I have a couple of hours to kill before I have to go back. So I decided to come and visit by best buddy" Eun Sang look at him, "You mean you've come to bug the heck out of me." He laughed as he started to drink his smoothie. As he watched her Young Do noticed she had something on her mind but didn't want to say it. All these years he had gotten good at reading her facial expressions, he wasn't as good as Tan, however he knew when something was on her mind. "You want to ask me about Nikky…don't you?" Eun Sang jerked out of whatever she was thinking and looked at him in shock, "How did you….Get out of my head, Young Do." He laughed, "Well if you weren't going to town on the napkin I wouldn't be able to tell." She looked back down at the rag, "Was I being that obvious?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe a little…However if it's all the same to you I really don't want to discuss this now." Eun Sang nodded in agreement she knew he would go to her or Tan when he was ready to talk about it.

"Change of subject," she said cheerfully, "Sooooo your omma told my omma you were going on a mat-seon next week." Young Do took the lid off his drink and started to down it wishing it was something more in it except for juice. Eun Sang laughed and took the cup from him, "It's not going to be that bad." He glared at her as he tried to take the drink back from her, "You have no idea…she could be some kind of horrible creature like thing. Now give me my drink back." She kept it out of his reach, "If I give it back to you…you're going to give yourself a brain freeze." At this point he didn't care, anything was better than what was going through his head at the moment. Warts everywhere, buck teeth, a big nose,…every horrible blind date worse scenario was going through his mind right now and she was keeping him away from his brain numbing.

The door to the shop rang and they both looked up to see Tan standing there, "Yah! What are you doing to my fiancée, Young Do." Young Do looked offended, "Me? She took my drink and won't give it back." Tan looked between his two friends, "Why are you trying to numb your mind this time?" Eun Sang started laughing, "He's worrying about…" Young Do interrupted her and pointed his finger at her, "You better not Eun Sang…I warning you." Tan took his place beside Eun Sang and took the drink from her hand, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your mat-seon would it?" Young Do looked at him in surprise, "How did you hear…my omma told your omma." Tan smiled a wicked smile, "Of course she did." Young Do sagged in his seat, "Why did our ommas ever become friends?" The couple laughed at his expense, "I hate you both."

...

Hyo Shin sat across from his beautiful fiancée as she described the new clothing line her and her omma designed. He wasn't really into the whole clothing line thing, but she was and he just loved how her eyes light up as she talked about each piece. Rachael caught him staring and stopped mid-sentence, "Are you even listening to me?" Hyo Shin smiled and repeated everything back she just said. She looked at him in surprise, "A rich, handsome fiancée who actually listens when you are talking. How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked himself that every day, how did get so lucky to get this beautiful creature. Sure they didn't get off to the best of start with them both using each other to make someone else jealous, however after he got back from the army and started his production company things changed.

He had been getting ready for a new drama he was producing and the clothes coordinator was running late. Everyone told him this was an everyday occurrence and he was getting more than annoyed by the minute. Just when he was about to get ready and fire the person...in walked Rachael like she owned the place. A part of Hyo Shin was happy and another part was at his wits end because he knew how Rachael could be and that he was going to have his work cut out for him. During the whole drama they were at each others' throats and wanted to kill each other. What he would vision for the drama, she had a whole different idea. When he would point out that it was his drama and he would put what clothes on what actor if she didn't like it she could just quit. She would blow right back that they were her clothes and he would never find anyone willing to make clothes on such short notice. Of course she had been right and somewhere in between the three month mark they found some common ground and were able to work together. Then after the drama had finished, they decided to become friends with benefits. Which later lead to dating, then breaking up, then dating again, to breaking up again.

This went on for a couple of years, till one night their argument had a sort of final feeling to it, when she said she wanted to break up. Hyo Shin knew he had heard it from her before, however he knew if he let her walk out the door this time she would not be back. He watched from the couch as she made her way to the door with her suitcase in hand and before his head could argue with his heart he jumped up and pulled her into a back hug. "Let me go," Rachael had cried with tears in her voice, "I can't do this anymore." Hyo Shin hugged her tighter, "Ga-Ji-Ma." She had fought against his hold, however he knew if he let her go he would regret it for the rest of his life. "Please," he said with his emotions out in the open, "Ga-Ji-Ma." Rachael stiffened in his arms and stopped struggling. They stayed like that for a while, before she tried to get out of his arms once again. Reluctantly he released her, he expected her to head toward the door. However, instead she dropped her suit hugged him close to her, "What took you so long you jerk?" He felt his shirt get wet with her tears as he held her close. It was then that he finally realized what all the break ups were for, she had wanted him to stop her and make her stay. Instead like an idiot he had let her go each time thinking she had wanted her space. Rachael had wanted to know that he wanted her. Two months after that he had asked her to marry him and she had answered with the same statement she had that night, "What took you so long you jerk?"

If strangers saw them on the street they would think they were an odd couple. All they did was fight and argue with each other, however underneath it all they loved each other more than anything else in this world. Rachael was asking him what his meeting with Young Do was about when they were interrupted by his phone. "Don't even think about it," she said in a threatening voice, "This is the first night we had in months, there will be no working tonight." Hyo Shin looked at her as he took his phone out, "At least let me see who it is." He took a look at the screen and saw Yi Kyung's name. He looked at Rachael, "It's not work related but it's important." Hyo Shin answer the call, "You guys are good, but I highly doubt you are that good to find her already." Rachael shot him a glare when she heard him say 'her'. Hyo Shin ignored it for the moment and listened to the guy on the other end, "If your friend used the brains that God gave him then it wouldn't have taken him so long to discover that Nikky returned to Korea a month ago."

"What do you mean Nikky returned a month ago," at the mention of her name Rachael stopped eating and stared at him. Hyo Shin held up his hand to signal that he would tell her everything after he got off the phone. "Like all of our investigation when always start with their flights, so we pulled up all of her flight information to see where she went when she left Korea. That is when we discovered that she returned to Korea with her father, mother, and younger sister about a month ago." Hyo Shin pinched the bridge of his nose, if that idiot didn't learn how to look for a person properly he was going to kill him he can't believe he pulled these guys in for something so simple, "What else did you find out?" Yi Kyung continued, "A couple of days ago she started working in a shop from her father's company call SunCity Smoothies." Hyo Shin nodded his head, "What about where she is living and contact information." They ended the phone conversation with Yi Kyung saying he would send an email with all the information.

Rachael didn't even give him a chance to put his phone away before she started bombarding him with questions, "What is this about Nikky? She is back in Korea? When did she get back? Is she who Young Do wanted to see you about?" Hyo Shin answered each and every one of her questions without missing a beat. She looked at him in disbelief, "Young Do has finally decided to hunt for her and apologize." He look at her, "What do you know about it? Young Do wouldn't go into details about what happened." Rachael shook her head, "I'm afraid not much. All I know is that Nikky showed up at my house the night after it happened. Whatever he said to her hurt her pretty bad, she was a complete mess. Nothing Bo Na or I could do or say would get her to talk about it. Two weeks after that she just up and disappeared, she never contacted anyone after that." Hyo Shin nodded and took a drink of his water. He remembered seeing her around school after it happened, she kept her head down and hardly talked to anyone. If Young Do was near she would go the other way and he was no better sending glares at her with every look.

"Did you say she is working at SunCity Smoothies?" Rachael asked breaking into his thoughts. Hyo Shin nodded his head, "Yea." She looked at him while she thought for a min, "Does Tan know that Young Do is looking for Nikky?" Again he nodded his head wondering where Rachael was going with this, "I imagine so, those too have gotten pretty close since they made up." Rachael tried to get her thoughts in order, "Eun Sang works at SunCity Smoothies. Tan goes there every night to pick her up and take her home." He listened to her as she continued to talk. "Which means he would have run into Nikky…which means," Hyo Shin picked up where she left off, "Which means that bastard knew Nikky was back and didn't tell Young Do." He started trying to figure out why Tan wouldn't tell Young Do, he had to know that whatever had happened must be tearing him apart so why would he deliberately hide this from Young Do.

"He must have wanted to protect Nikky," Rachael defended Tan reading into Hyo Shin's thoughts, "Tan is not the type who would hid something like this unless he was trying to protect someone." Hyo Shin had to agree, however he wanted to hear it from the bastard himself. He picked up his phone again to call him to meet up when Rachael stopped him, "Tan and Eun Sang left for her omma's hometown after she got off work tonight. She said something helping a friend of her omma's move her stuff to a bigger house. They won't be back for a week." Hyo Shin looked at her in disbelief, "How come you know so much about Eun Sang?" She picked up her water with a shrug, "She told me." He continued to stare at her like she had grown two heads or something, "When did you two get so chummy?" She smiled at him, "What did you expect me to hate her forever? What are we still in high school or something?" Hyo Shin didn't know the two had become friends, however Rachael told him how the two decided to put the past behind them and try to get along. After a couple a get together between them and Bo Na they became what she called tolerable friend. This meant they told each other about what each other was doing, but they weren't the first person they called if they were in trouble. If that even made since in a guy's mind, Hyo Shin decided to leave it at that. The rest of the day and night passed along pretty well, with each talking about what they were working on and coming up with some more wedding ideas.

...

On the D-Day of the mat-seon, Nikky looked at the clothes lying out on the bed for her to wear to tonight. It was a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a white jacket. She shook her head and headed toward the door and hollered for her omma. It took her about two minutes to discover that her omma had completely cleaned out her closet and replaced her outfits with girly attire. Her omma finally came to the door and smiled at her daughter, "How do you like your new wardrobe? Isn't everything just darling?" Nikky shook her head, "Omma….this is beyond insanity, you need help. What did you do with all my clothes?"

Jin Ah looked at her daughter, "Don't worry about your precious clothes they will be returned to you after the mat-seon date. I knew if I left you to your own devices you would have snuck out of here in jeans and a T-shirt or heaven forbid a pant suit." Nikky shook her head at her omma, "You're insane…you've literary lost your mind." She smiled and patted her on her arm, "I know and it is so much fun. Now if you would be so kind as to go get a shower so I can do your hair tonight." She had to push her daughter into the bathroom with a 'faster you get ready the faster it will all be over'. Nikki turned on the water and tried to not to scream in frustration, fine if that was the way she wanted to play tonight she was going to be the most obnoxious person alive so there was no way this idiot was going to fall for her.

...

Young Do came home finally after a long day at work, everything that could possible go wrong today did and on top of it all...he still had the stupid mat-seon date to go on. Was it too much to ask that his Omma would forget about it and he didn't have to go on it? But, alas, it didn't happen because as soon as he opened the door his omma rushed him straight up the stairs to get ready. She even had his clothes lying out for him waiting on him, like he was some kid on his way to his first day of school or something. "Omma can we please postpone this," Young Do begged, "If you had any idea what I've been through today, you wouldn't be making me go to this." Kyung Ran patted her son on his cheek, "I'm doing this because I know exactly what you've been through today and you need to get out and have some fun." To Young Do facing a firing squad seemed more fun than what he was about to do.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Should he shave away his five o'clock shadow or maybe it scare the potential match away and he wouldn't have to worry about it. If that didn't then the dark circles under his eyes would surely do the trick. However, his omma put a stop to that quickly with a reminder to shave and handing him some eye cream for his eyes. After finished showering and shaving, he decided on plan B…he was going the most whining man child he could become…women hated that.

...

Hyo Shin walked into den where Eun Sang and Tan was waiting on him. Tan gave him a smile and a slight wave as his hyung approached, however one look at his stern face and Tan knew something was the matter. Hyo Shin walked up to them and sat across from them, "Ok before I lay this out in front of you I just need to ask you both one question?"

...

Young Do arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. The host of the restaurant was escorting a couple to their seat, so Young Do waited patiently until he returned. When the host finally returned he asked in a very kind voice whose name the reservation was under. Young Do gave him his name and the gentleman escorted him to his table. He informed the host that he was meeting someone here and to please escort her here immediately. The faster he met her the faster he could go, of course that wasn't going to stop his dad from sitting him up on mat-seon after mat-seon. One thing he could say about his old man once he put his mind to something, it was like a dog with bone he was not going to let it go.

...

Nikky got out of the cab as it pulled up to restaurant, everything inside of her was telling her to run for the hills. However, she knew how disappointed her omma would be if she didn't at least try to go on the mat-seon. That didn't mean she had to be nice about it, she was going to make this boy die of embarrassment and never want to go on another date with her. Maybe he would tell all of his little friends and they would all be afraid of her. She walked into the restaurant and up to the host. He gave her a sweet smile and asked for the name the reservation was under, Nikky gave him her Korean name and he smiled at her as he found her name, "You're the young lady meeting the young gentleman. He seems very anxious to meet you." She gave a sweet smile, "I just bet he is." She hoped the boy was ready…ready to run for the hills that is.

...

Tan and Eun Sang looked down at their hands trying to avoid Hyo Shin's gaze. "It's not that we didn't want to tell Young Do about Nikky," Eun Sang began, "it's just that we figured it wasn't our place to tell him." Hyo Shin looked at them in disbelief, "Not your place….not your place? He is your best friend Tan and yours as well Eun Sang. How could you two continue to let him suffer like this?" Tan look at his hyung, "We decided to leave it up to Fate to see if they would meet or not." Hyo Shin looked at Eun Sang, "Explain his logic." She looked at Hyo Shin Oppa and tried to explain, "The first night that Nikky came to work, Young Do ended up escorting his sister to the shop when she came to meet her unnie. However, he did not come into the shop because he had to run papers to his lawyer. We decided then that it wasn't time for them to meet." Hyo Shin looked at them like they lost their minds, "So you're going to leave everything up to Fate is that what you are telling me? What are you going to do if they never meet Huh? Are you going to continue to let Young Do be in pain like this?"

...

Young Do reached for the wineglass that the waiter had sat in front of him and clumsily knocked it into his lap. He cursed as he stood up and brushed at the liquid with his napkin. The waiter came to his side and asked, "Is everything alright sir." Young Do nodded as he tried to dry his pants, "I am going to the washroom, if a lady comes to the table inform her I will be back momentarily." The waiter nodded toward him and said he would get him another chair.

Nikky almost bumped into a waiter as he was heading away from the the table she was to be seated at, "I'm sorry miss is this your table?" She acknowledge it and he informed her that her that her date would be back in a minute." Nikky nodded her head as he took the chair away and the host seated her at the table. From the over turned wineglass to the slight stain on the tablecloth Nikky could tell that her date split the wine on himself as well as the chair that the waiter had taken away. As quickly as the waiter had left he came back with a replacement chair and a nod toward her, "What can I get you to drink Miss?" Nikky wasn't a big drinker so she decided to settl on club soda. So her date was a klutz…maybe she would get luck and he would spill wine all over this dress giving her and excuse to leave earily. The waiter brought her the club soda and she brought it up to her lips. "Sorry for the wait," a voice came behind her, "I had a slight mishap." Nikky turned toward the voice.

...

Tan look at his hyung, "Don't misunderstand me, hyung. I'm not only doing this on some leap of Fate." Hyo Shin looked at him in confusion, "But you just said…" Tan interrupted him, "Yes I do believe in Fate and want to see if Fate leads them toward each other. However, a part of me hopes they never meet again." He looked at his young friend, "Look I know she was hurt by Young Do, but he is trying to apologize for his past mistake and we have no right to stop it." Eun Sang defended Tan, "I know what Tan is trying to say, Hyo Shin Oppa. You didn't see the look on her face when we mentioned Young Do's name." Hyo Shin's expression changed, "What do you mean?"

...

Young Do saw the back of the head of the girl sitting at the table as he exited the bathroom. He looked toward the exit and then back toward the girl sitting at the table alone, he could say there was an emergency and have the host tell her he had to leave. However, that was a coward's way out and he was not a coward. Young Do straightened his shoulders and made his way to the table, the waiter had just returned with her drink and she was about to take a sip when he spoke. "Sorry about the wait. I had a slight mishap."

The girl stopped with the glass in midair and turned toward him. As Young Do got a look at her face he froze in place and the breath completely left his body. She was no hoity totty rich chick, she had no ugly marks on her body or on her face, nor was she a complete stranger he did not know. She was Nikky…his Nikky.

The glass that Nikky had been currently holding slipped from her hand and made a crashing sound as it hit the table and finally broke on the floor. Nikky could feel her entire body shake uncontrollable as she stared into the familiar face that was all the source of all her nightmares.

"_It wasn't just pain we saw in her face that night when we said his name. It was full blown out fear." _

"Nikky?" Young Do said with so many mixed emotions in his voice.

"Young Do?" Nikky said with fear in her voice.

"_Whatever Young Do said to her in the past not only hurt her emotionally…it also made her terrified of him."_


	5. Pain

**Chapter Four**

Hyo Shin collapsed into the chair opposite of Tan and Eun Sang with a sigh, "I think you need to start at the very beginning. What exactly do you mean she is terrified of him?" Tan got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the picture board. There in the middle of all their high school picture of the trips and outing the class had taken was the picture of the three of them; The Three Musketeers, as their moms' had called them. Young Do with his cocky grin, even back then he had been a bastard; Tan himself, with his carefree smile and a bastard himself; and little Nikky with her angelic smile, the one that some would say shouldn't have been in the picture with two punks like them, however behind that angelic smile…she was just as bad. Tan took the picture down and stared at Nikky as he walked back to Hyo Shin, "Hyung…what do you remember about Nikky back then?" Hyo Shin looked at him questionably as he took the picture from him and looked at the three of them. "Well let me see….she was overconfident, nothing could scare her she wasn't afraid of anything, she would never back down from a fight," he looked back at Tan, "and she kept you and Young Do in line from time to time."

"Exactly, Hyung," Tan spoke when he had finished, "Nikky was never afraid of anything or anybody. When people would call her an outsider or make fun of her for having no mother or bad mouth Jin Ah Omma…she would beat the mess out of them or she would bad mouth them right back. However, whatever Young Do said to her…hurt her so badly that it damaged her." Hyo Shin nodded, "Yes it hurt and damaged her because Young Do was someone she trusted with her very life and to hear someone you trust like that say those words that so many others have said can hurt and can cause damage." He stopped and stared at the two, "However, I do not see how any of this could have made her terrified of him." Eun Sang spoke next as Tan took his place beside her once more, "Being someone who has been on the receiving end of Young Do's bad side. I can tell you that when he sets out to hurt someone or to put the fear of God into you...it can be horrifying for someone who doesn't know his character."

"Again it doesn't make sense," he interrupted, "She has known him almost her entire life…she knows exactly how his character is and can be at times." Tan shook his head, "Be that as it may hyung the bad Young Do didn't really come out until after Nikky and I left Korea or maybe it was right before she left. When I use to mess with all the charity case," he looked at Eun Sang apologetically, "Young Do and Nikky were the ones that use to stop me from going too far. Young Do never revealed his temper to Nikky and I only saw it once before I left for America." Hyo Shin rubbed his tired eyes trying to make sense of it all and then stared at Tan, "So are you saying he could have hurt her physically?" Tan immediately shook his head, "No he would never ever lay a hand on her….he would kill anyone who touched her." Hyo Shin made an aggravated sound and threw his hands up in the air, "Then what are you two saying exactly. You are saying she is terrified of him without giving a valid reason as to why…you're telling me he would never lay a hand on her, however she cannot even stand the sound of his name without looking for a place to hide. So what exactly are you trying to tell me…why is she so afraid of him?"

Tan shook his head, "That's just it…we do not know. She won't say anything about what happened that day. She just shakes her head and says don't worry about it, but if you mention Young Do name she is shaking like a leaf. I'm sorry Hyung I know what kind of pain Young Do is in right now, however when I see her like that I can't with a clear conscious tell him where she is and risk her being anymore hurt than she already is." Hyo Shin knew what Tan was saying, however he knew something that he didn't, "Young Do would never hurt her on purpose…" Tan interrupted, "I know Hyung, but…." Hyo Shin held up his hand to stop him, "No you don't…you don't understand anything. Do you know why Young Do is bending over backwards trying so desperately to find her?" Eun Sang look at him, "Because she was his best friend and he hurt her." Hyo Shin shook his head, "Young Do has hurt a lot of people in his high school days and some of them were his friends. Nikky was the very first one he hurt from what Young Do has told me. He told me for reason unknown he was really pissed off at her because she was still friends with you Tan and had gone to visit you…this had caused him to lose it and hurt her very badly, I'm assuming mentally because we've already established he would never hurt her physically." Both Tan and Eun Sang nodded their heads as he continued, "He went on a life's mission his senior year in high school to hunt down everyone he had tormented in high school to apologize and right the wrongs he had committed. However, three of them had left Korea and gone to the U.S. With that being said, Nikky was the only one he went out of his way trying to find and do you know why that was?" Tan shook his head like the dimwitted fool he could be sometime, but Eun Sang seemed to catch his drift, "You mean…he was…and I wasn't…" Hyo Shin nodded his head, "Exactly…Young Do was and probably still is….very much in love with her."

…

Young Do stood alone in the restaurant for what seemed like an eternity staring at the empty seat that Nikky had just vacated as she ran from the restaurant. "_It couldn't be her…could it," _he thought to himself as he stood rooted to spot. But, it had been her. It was Nikky…his Nikky, she had been here in the flesh sitting before him and like an idiot he was still standing here. What the heck was he still standing here for? Young Do finally came to his senses and tore out of the restaurant in search of Nikky. He found her a few feet from the restaurant trying to haul a cab, however when she saw him she shook in fear and took caution steps away from him.

"Nikky, wait," he said in a calming voice trying to stop her from running away, "I just want to talk." Nikky shook her head, "I have nothing to say to you." She turned her back to him and started to walk home. Young Do quickened his steps and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Nikky, please…" he said desperately, "Will you just listen to me for a second." She quickly knocked his hand off her shoulder and pushed him away, "Stay away from me you bastard or I swear to God I'll…." Young Do interrupted her, "About that day Nikky….I'm…" She covered her ears and screamed, "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT." Young Do looked on helplessly as she took jagged breathes and glared at him before she continued, "Nothing you can say or do will change what has happened. So just leave…me…alone." Nikky made a move to leave when his voice stopped her as he screamed, "NIKKY!" She turned on him with angry tears in her eyes, "Don't ever…ever…call me that again. You lost that privilege…a long time ago."

Nikky turned to leave once more when Young Do grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She tried to hit him with her free arm, but he grabbed it too holding them both tightly so she could not get away from him until she heard what he had to say. "You are gonna listen to me rather you want to or not," he said in a threatening tone that shot fear down her spine. Nikky looked into his eyes and saw the same person she had seen all those years ago. This was not the Young Do she had known almost her entire life, this Young Do was someone who only knew how to give pain this was what he had become, "I have heard that from you before...rather I want to or not I'm going to listen to you," she gave a small hysterical laugh, "Is this all you know now?" The anger left Young Do's body as she spoke with fear. Nikky looked at the ground, "If you don't get your way…is this how you act? You use force and tried to bend me to your will," the last was said with a glare as she looked into his eyes. "It didn't work seven years ago…what makes you think it is going to work now?" Nikky used her arms to force him to let her go, "You are nothing but a cold hearted bastard, who deserves nothing more than to be thrown in the deepest pits of Hell." Young Do could see her shaking, however he no longer knew if it was in fear or anger or maybe even a little of both, "Nikky…I'm so so…" She interrupted him, "So what...sorry is that what you are trying to utter out? Well than I'm sorry…because 'I'm sorry' doesn't always cut it. What happened in the past between us is unforgiveable and I know I can never forget it or forgive…so just let me get on with my life and you get on with yours." This time when she walked away Young Do didn't try to stop her.

He watched her disappear around the corner, before he gave into the weak feeling in his knees and collapsed on the ground with his back pressed against the wall. This was not how he suspected it to turn out…well he knew it wasn't going to be easy, however he didn't expected it to be this hard. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the coolness of the brick wall and said to no one in particular, "What am I going to do?" The waiter from the restaurant came out and ran up to him, "Sir, I need you to pay for the wine and…" Before he could finish, Young Do pulled out his card and gave it to the man who graciously took it and ran back into the restaurant. When he came back with his receipt and card only then did Young Do get up and make his way from the restaurant. He didn't know where to go…he didn't want to go home because he knew that his omma would bombard him with questions that he was not ready to answer. He picked up his phone to call Tan, however he stopped himself. They probably just got back and he didn't want to disturb them, so he decided to call up Myung Soo. He really needed to talk to someone and if they decided to go out for a drink…well all the better.

…

Nikky walked as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to put as much distance between her and Young Do as she possible could. She knew she would have to see him sooner or later, because there was no way she could avoid him when their families ran in the same circle. She just wished it had been later…much much later. Before she knew it she was at the gate to her house and all she wanted to do was run to the comfort of her omma's arms. However, she made herself calm down and entered the gate. She couldn't let her omma worry about her again and So Jung was probably still awake and she didn't want to scare her with her hysteria's. By the time she was to her door she was a lot calmer and she entered the house. She saw her father sitting on the couch watching something on TV and that is when it hit her for the first time that her father knew who she was having dinner with and didn't tell her. The anger that had been with her moments ago came back in full force. Her omma came out of the kitchen with a smile, however it turned into a frown when she saw Nikky standing there, "Young lady what are you doing home already…you promised me you would at least tr…." Before she could finish the statement, Nikky headed toward her father shutting off the TV, "You knew it was him didn't you, father?" She never called her dad 'father' unless she was very cross at him and she was…actually she was beyond crossed with him. Jin Ah set the plate of fruit on the table and looked between her daughter and her husband. Nikky never showed her anger toward Nathaniel, something must have happened on the date that he didn't even tell her about. She gently patted her daughter on the arm and tried to get her to sit down, "BeBe, calm down and tell me what happened." Nikky glared at her father, "Why don't you ask him he knows exactly what he has done."

Nathaniel put the tea he had been drinking on the table and faced his daughter, "It was time you faced him daughter and stopped hiding like a little girl." Nikky's eyes filled with unshed tears, "That was my decision to make…not yours." It was then that Jin Ah realized what was going on, "Oh Nathan you didn't…" Her husband nodded his head, "It is time she faced up to the past you are a Braxton in America and a Yoo in Korea and this little tiff between you and Young Do have gone on long enough. It's time for you to stop being so childish and grow up Nicole." Nikky threw her handbag onto the table, "Those who do not know the situation…shouldn't butt in where they do not belong." Jin Ah watched as her husband's face turned red with anger, "Who do you think you are talking to Young Lady?" She shook her head as the tears started to fall, "I thought I was taking to my father, obviously I was mistaking." Nikky bowed her head at her Omma and stormed off to her room, Nathan tried to go after her but Jin Ah stopped her, "How could you Nathan…do you have any idea how much that hurt her?" He felt a little guilty springing it on her like that, however sooner or later she was going to have to face him, "I just want what is best for her. She can't stay in the past forever, whatever happened they need to fix it. They are to be married soon." Jin Ah looked at her husband in disbelief, "You are not seriously thinking about forcing her into marry with Young Do…are you?" She watched as her husband picked up a piece of fruit and stuck it in his mouth, "This marriage has been planned since the day she was born. Young Do will be good to her and I know deep down she still cares for him." He continued to eat the fruit as his wife watch him and then she took a deep calming breath and stood up, "Well let me tell you something Mr. Braxton…if you think I am just going to sit by and watch you jerk my child around…well let's just say you have another thing coming." She started to walk away from him and upstairs to her daughter. Nathan almost made a comeback when her next words stopped him, "And before you say anything else…remember who prepares your meals and who knows when something unexpected might make its way into one of them." He shut his mouth right then and there because if it was one thing he knew best…it was that he did not piss off his wife.

…

Myung Soo watched as Young Do downed drink after drink. He knew something was bothering him, however when he asked him about it all he would say was that he just only felt like drinking. The thing was that Young Do never felt like drinking. Over the years Myung Soo had begged him to go out with him and Tan, he would go with them but when it came to drinking he would always say that he enjoyed watching them make asses of themselves. Instead of being one himself. He even had many videos on his phone to prove it. However, here he was three sheets to the wind and still drinking. Myung Soo took the beer from him, "Yah! Young Do that's enough. What will your Omma say when I bring you home like this?" Young Do snatched the beer back and downed the rest slamming the glass on the bar, "You always said you wanted me out…drunken…with yous…now you are complaining." That's it he was gone and his speech was the proof of that. Young Do raised his hand at the bartender to bring him another beer and he walked up to them, "Son, I think you had enough."

"I'll...tell…you," Young Do slurred, "when I had enough." The old bartender looked at Myung Soo, "I think you need to get your friend out of here." He nodded at him in agreement, "Let's go man." Young Do shook off his hand, "I don't need you to tell me when it's time to go." Myung Soo started to lose his patients with his friend. "I said let's go," he shouted and tried to pull Young Do up only to have him push himself away from Myung Soo and fall into a table full of some rough looking dudes. That was when Myung Soo knew that they were in trouble.

…

Hyo Shin looked at Tan, "Young Do never realized it…he always believed that Eun Sang was his first love, however it was really Nikky who he loved first." The pieces started to fall into place in Tan's head. Like how Young Do was always the first to go after someone who dared to mess with her and how he was always the first one there when she was sad or scared. As he started to think of all these things he let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing at, punk?" Hyo Shin asked with interest. Tan looked between Eun Sang and his hyung, "Because they would have made the perfect couple." Eun Sang look at him, "If she would have returned his feelings that is…"

"That's just what is so funny," Tan interrupted her, "Nikky was in love with Young Do." Eun Sang look at him in shock, "How do you know that?" Tan look at his hyung whose eyes were asking the same question, "It was right before I confided in them about being an illegitimate child and Young Do had started dating that girl…I can't even remember her name now." Hyo Shin searched his brain and vaguely remembered the girl, they had only dated for a couple of weeks before everything went down between Tan and Young Do and then Young Do and Nikky. Then Young Do had broken it off with her. "What does that have to do with Nikky being in love with him," Eun Sang's voice broke into his train of thought. "Well you see…when they first got together…I found Nikky outside this place crying her eyes out in the alleyway..."

_Tan left the loudness of the room to get some fresh are outside. It wasn't that he didn't like to hang out with his friends, however sitting there watching his best friend making out with his girl was just too much to handle. So when he noticed that Nikky wasn't back from getting snacks, he had told them he was going to look for her. Young Do had said he would go with him, however his girl had pouted and told him to stay so Tan left on his own. He was about to walk out of the alley when the sound of someone crying stopped him in his tracks. He looked around and didn't see anyone, usually he would have left it alone…it's not like it was any of his business. However, the person sounded so pitiful so he decided to find out who it was that was crying. Finally he found the source of the crying in a connected alleyway…Nikky. Tan quickly ran to her side thinking someone had said something to her again or maybe tried to hurt her. "Nikky," he hollered as he came to a stop in front of her. Nikky jerked her head up in surprise as he crouched down in front. He watched as she quickly wiped the tears away and turned her face away from him, "Tan, what are you doing here?" Tan grabbed her chin gently and turned her back to face him, "Looking for you…why are you sitting out here crying? Did someone say something to you or do some…" Nikky shook her head, "You know me better than that. Have I ever let something someone said or did to me get me down?" Tan shook his head at the truth of the statement Nikky was a tough one she never let anything hurt her, however why was she out here crying know. As if she could read his mind she answered, "It's nothing…it's just something stupid." Nikky stood up and smiled at Tan, "Come on the rest will be waiting on these snacks," she said holding up the bag. _

_Before Tan could further inquire about what was going on the door to the hangout busted open and Young Do and his girl come out laughing together. He felt her stiffen beside him as the two came closer to them. It was then that he realized what was going on, she had been crying because of these two…could his friend perhaps have feeling for his other friend. Tan watched as Young Do stopped laughing as soon as he saw Nikky's face and walked quickly to stand in front of them. "Nikky what's wrong?" he asked with concern. His girl beside him shot a glare at Nikky that Young Do missed, however Tan caught it and put a reassuring arm around Nikky. "She got some dust in her eyes," he laughed and turned toward Nikky, "See I wasn't the only one who thought you were crying." Nikky grabbed onto the excuse and laughed with Tan, "You dummies…you both should know by now I'm not one to cry so easily, you don't have to worry about me so much I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much." The last bit was spoken directly toward Young Do as if she was begging him not to care about her so much. The girl took a hold of his arm with a jealous look on her face which again Young Do did not see, "Babe, I'm starving…since your friend was taking so long you said you would take me out to get something to eat."_

_Young Do turned to her in surprise, like he just realized she was still there, "Um…yea…sure let's go." He put his arm around her and looked toward his friends, "I'll see you guys later." Young Do took one last curious look at Nikky before they left. Tan watch the two disappear around the corner and pulled Nikky toward the door. "Come on the rest of the group is probably complaining, we better go feed them before we become their snacks." Nikky laughed as she let her friend escort her into the hangout._

Eun Sang look at Tan in shock, "Wow…those two…really?" Hyo Shin nodded in agreement, "They both liked each other, but was so lost in their own feelings that they never even knew. I didn't even realize that Nikky liked Young Do in that sort of way." Tan shook his head, "I didn't realize it either until that day. Nikky was so good at hiding it that if I hadn't found her that day I wouldn't have even known it." Hyo Shin looked like he was going to say something more when Tan's phone interrupted them. Tan looked at the caller ID to see that it was Myung Soo that was calling. He was probably calling to make sure Bo Na and Chan Young were not in his hangout before he came. Tan answered the phone and Myung Soo's panicked, "Tan I need you help now, Young Do is in trouble." Tan shot up from the sofa while Hyo Shin and Eun Sang look at him in shock and concern. He listened as Myung Soo explained what was going on and quickly asked him where they were? Tan hung up the phone and told his hyung what was going on. Hyo Shin stood up and grabbed his coat, "This stupid punk…what's he gotten himself into now?" Tan looked at Eun Sang as she stood up, "Stay here…it's too dangerous." For once she did not argue and sent them off to go help Young Do and Myung Soo.

…

Young Do fell on the ground with blood coming from his busted lip. The numbness from the alcohol he had consumed earlier had long disappeared and he felt the pain of each hit that the gangster delivered. With his training that his abeoji had given him Young Do could have easily overcome them and laid each and every one of them out, however the pain of each hit seemed to take away a memory of Nikky. It's not that he wanted to completely forget, but he did not want to completely remember either. Young Do looked up at the gangster coming toward him and didn't make a move to deflect the hit that was about to come. So he just closed his eyes against it, maybe this time he would knock him out so he could completely block out the look on her face. The hit never came though and he heard more shuffling as another player enter the fight. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Tan fighting against the gangster. Myung Soo must have called him, when the fight broke out. The punk was always a little busy body, he should have known that he could have handled it if he had wanted too. Young Do's vision started to blur as the hits started taking a toll on his body. He raised himself up trying to shake his vision back into place and looked over at Tan fighting. When he was finally able to see again, he saw the second gangster was sneaking up behind Tan about to hit him with a two by four. It was one thing to try to take his pain away by getting his ass kick, however he would be damned if he let anyone hurt his friend.

Young Do quickly got to his feet and tackled the second gangster to the ground and started to pound on him. It was also then that he noticed that Tan didn't come alone and Hyo Shin was also fighting another gangster, while Myung Soo was taking care of the other. His three friends finally got their gangster to give up and told them to get out of here, however he had to be pulled off his assailant by Tan so he could leave. Young Do watched as the other three gathered up their beaten friend and took off with a warning that they would be back. He struggled against Tan trying to go after them, but he held him firmly and yelled at him to stop. Hyo Shin walked over to them and grabbed Young Do by the shirt, "What the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull this time you punk?" Young Do pushed his hyung and Tan away and got to his feet. Since he lost his buzz he headed to the bar to get it back, however he was stopped by his three friends. "What the hell's the matter with you, Man?" Tan yelled at him as he grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. "Yeah you bastard I think you've had enough fun for one night," Myung Soo grabbed his other arm. Hyo Shin came to stand in front of him, "Time to go…and that's not a request but an order." Young Do shoved the two off his arms and glared at his hyung. Normally he wouldn't dare stand up to Hyo Shin, however he was feeling rather reckless as he pointed his finger at him, "I don't need you to te…." Suddenly the dizziness that hit him before came back with a vengeance and the world started to spin. The last thing he saw was Hyo Shin's worried face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

…

_Nikky kicked and hit her fists again Young Do's back trying to make him let her go, however he just tightened his arms around her and made his way toward his destination that she did not know where. "Let me go," she suddenly screamed, "I've said all I plan to say to you." Nikky could feel herself slipping forward off his shoulder and grabbed onto his shirt to keep from smashing her head on the ground below. Young Do stopped an adjusted her once more, before continuing on his way. "You fight against me one more time and I'm just going to let you fall," he threatened her. "Rather you want to or not you are going to listen to me." However, she did not cease her struggle and tried to break free from him. Finally they made it to where he wanted to go and he put her feet on the ground._

"_Get on," he said motioning to something behind her. Nikky looked behind her at his brand new motorcycle that was standing right there, that he had been trying to get her to ride since the day her got it and she of course refused everytime. There was no way she was going to get on that thing, Young Do knew she was afraid of them. She quickly turned back toward him with a look of outrage, "There's no way in hell I'm getting on that deathtrap. Whatever you have to say to me you can say it here and now." When he made no move to say anything, she just shook her head and started to walk away. However, Young Do grabbed her arm in a painful grip and pulled her toward the motorcycle, "You either get on it yourself or I swear by all that is holy Nikky…I will throw you over it myself and take off with you." Nikky shook with fear and anger, "Even if it means me falling off and busting my head. You're willing to take that risk." She figured the statement would snap him out of whatever was going on in his mind at the moment because he would never put her in any kind of danger or so she thought. Young Do pushed her forward toward the motorcycle until she laid against it. She tried to get off but he had straddled the seat and was holding her firmly in place. It was only when he cranked the engine that she started to panic and scream that she would sit right. Young Do revved the engine a couple of times and tears spring into her eyes as she grabbed his pants leg and shook it desperately, "I swear I will get on…I SWEAR IT!" He killed the engine and she could feel his eyes on her, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."_

_Nikky's hand shook as she still had a hold of his leg, "I s-s-said…" she couldn't stop shaking. What the hell was wrong with him, the Young Do she had known would have never done this to any girl…let alone her. When he went to crank the motorcycle again she cried out, "I will get on, I will get on." Young Do let her go so she could get up. Nikky tried to stand on shaking legs and grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. She was planning to run as soon as he let her go, however in her current state she knew she wouldn't make it very far before she either fell or he caught her. "If you are thinking about running don't even think about it," he said in a threatening voice reading her thoughts, "When I catch you this time…I won't stop when I throw you over it this time." The look in Young Do's eyes told her he wasn't kidding. She made a move to get behind him when suddenly her knees buckled and she almost fell to the ground. Young Do cursed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him to keep her from falling. Nikky gripped his shoulder tighter trying to get her balance. "You think doing this is going to make me let you go," Young Do said in a soft but still threatening tone. She turned her head to look into his eyes. "I know for a fact that you are not as weak as you are pretending to be," he whispered as his face got closer and closer to hers. Nikky quickly turned her face away from his as a tear fell from her eyes. _

_Young Do let out a laugh and before she knew what was going on, he was off the motorcycle and lifting her onto it. She quickly let go of him and grabbed the back of the seat as he once again got on in front of her. She gripped the seat as he started the engine and look back at her, "You might want to hold on." She glared at him as some of her courage came back to her, "Just go so we can get this over with." Nikky saw a smirk come across his face as he kicked up the kickstand and gun the motorcycle forward. She let of a scream as she almost fell backwards and quickly grabbed Young Do around the waist tightly. She closed her eyes tightly as he weaved in and out of traffic, begging him the entire time to slow down._

…

Nikky screamed as she jerked out of bed as she came out of the nightmare. She quickly looked around her room to assure herself she was still in her room and not on that damned motorcycle again. She sighed with relief and fell back on her pillow looking up at her ceiling. It had been a long time since she had one of her nightmares, two years of therapy had taken care of that. However, it seems one encounter with the devil himself brought the dreams back. She was thinking about what she was going to do if all the dreams came back, when she heard a small knock on her door as it slowly opened. Nikky had expected to see her Omma coming in to make sure she was alright, instead it was So Jung who poked her head through the door, "Unnie are you alright I heard you scream?" Nikky smiled and motioned her into the room, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." So Jung rubbed her eyes as she made her way to her bed, "A bad dream? You want me to sleep with you? I'm good at chasing monsters away you know" She smiled at the young girl and patted the bed beside her, "Get up here, rascal. I can use a good night sleep tonight." So Jung smiled and jumped on the bed snuggling up against Nikky, "What kind of monster was in your dream…you always told me it will go away if you tell someone about the monster." She stopped smiling and looked at the little girl who was half asleep.

"What…and give you nightmare?" she said in a serious voice, "I don't think so…then it will be me who has to stay up with you and then I will have to get a beating from Omma for giving you one. Nope…having you here is a strong enough force to fight the monster away." Nikky had thought she would have argued with her, however when she looked down So Jung had already fallen back to sleep. She smiled down at the sleeping child and patted her head as she slipped deeper and deeper into slumber. "Going to protect me huh?" she asked the sleeping child, "How are you going to do that when you fell asleep first?" She smiled as the sweet innocent girl beside her turned toward her and buried her head into her shoulder. Nikky pulled the cover up to her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her. As she watched the sleeping child she remember the day this child was born and how she had decided then and there that So Jung would never know the evils that were in this world. She made it her life's mission to make sure So Jung never felt the pain she felt or experience the horrors of what evil men could bring upon you. Unshed tears filled her eyes as memories threatened to come forth, however she refused to let them spill. Meeting that jerk tonight must have affected her more than she had told her Omma it did. After the incident had happened it took her about three months before she had been able to tell her omma what had exactly happened between Young Do and herself. Then begging and tears from her to stop her omma from going after him or telling her father.

So Jung's movement brought her out of her train of thought, as she wrapped her own little arm around her and snuggled closer. Nikky looked over her head and saw that it was two in the morning, which meant she had about three more hours before she had to get up and start her day. She knew her father wasn't going to give her a pass from work just because of the little incident that happened with Young Do. She really couldn't be mad at her father anymore, he really did want what was best for her and he really didn't know the entire situation between her and Young Do. But one thing was clear there was no way she was going to marry that bastard. She didn't care how much her father huffed and puffed, she was never going to forget or forgive him enough to marry him. She closed her eyes and rested her head against So Jung's head, hoping the dreams would stay away for the remainder of her sleep.

…

Young Do walked along the street as he tried to make his way back home with a hangover and soreness all over his body. Myung Soo and Tan had decided to pay him back this morning for last night's event with an air horn to his ear and a pop upside his head. His head was still ringing, whether that was from the horn or his current hangover he was not sure. He vaguely remembered how he got to the hangout after he passed out from his injuries. Through the haze he could hear Hyo Shin and Tan yelling at him as they dragged him along and also Eun Sang's cry of surprise as they finally made it there. He was grateful toward them for not dragging him home and making his excuses to his omma. She would have been really worried over the state he was in and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough not to tell her about his past with Nikky. Young Do had almost told his friends last night everything, however him slipping in and out of consciousness helped him keep it firmly in the past.

He stopped and put his hand over his eyes as the sun made his hangover worst. He had cleaned himself up the best he could at the hangout, however he knew he had some bruises and cuts that he was going to have to hide from his omma. Hopefully she had already left the house already and headed to work, with luck he could gather a few clothes and hide at work for a couple of weeks. He did have a new project he had to get done and it would take a couple of weeks to complete it. That was plenty of time for his wounds to heal.

"Ahjussi," a voice suddenly called behind him. Young Do removed his arm from his eyes and turned around to find out if the voice was taking to him or someone else. As he looked around he spotted So Jung waving at him. He smiled at the little girl and waved back at her as she ran up to him. Her smile faded as she got closer to him and saw his face, "Ahjussi, did you get mugged or something? Why is your face like that?" Young Do laughed at her worried expression, "I got into a fight with a pole and lost." So Jung looked at him in disbelief, "People say that when they accidentally run into a pole once and by the look of those bruises on your face you would have had to run into it multiple times. You may look that dumb, but I highly doubt you are that dumb." He looked at the small girl in disbelief, she spoke anything that popped into her head and what did she mean by he looked dumb. "Where are you heading this morning," he tried to change the subject and shift it into another direction. So Jung waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello, what am I wearing right now? I don't wear this uniform for fun you know." It was then that he noticed her uniform and how it looked so familiar, "Ah so you going to Jeguk Elementary." She clapped her hands, "Very good…it's not so hard when you pay attention to things around you." Young Do didn't know rather to hit her on the head for being so cheeky or to laugh. He chose to pluck her on the head instead, "Yah! Who taught you manners?" So Jung winced and rubbed her head, "My Unnie."

"Well your unnie needs a lesson in manners too," he looked down at her sternly, "You need to learn to speak respectfully to your elders…you're in Korea you can get in really big trouble here for having no manners." So Jung sneered at him, "Aiso Aiso, see you around Ahjussi." Young Do watched the little girl bow her head at him and run off. Before she completely disappeared around the corner she turned back around and faced him, "Ahjussi, no more getting in fights with poles if you cannot win." He laughed and waved at her, "Aiso…you better hurry up or you are going to be late." She smiled back and ran around the corner. It was only after she was gone that he winced at the pain in his jaw from smiling so much at the little rascal. That little girl was something else however she was good for something, she had lifted up his mood so he was in a better mood.

Young Do made it to his home and slowly made his way to the door. He had just put his hand on the knob when he heard yelling from within the house and something crash on the floor. Quickly he opened the door and stepped into the house where he saw his omma on the floor with his abeoji standing threatening over her, "I told you to get your belonging and get out of my house." Young Do looked between his parents, when did he get out of jail and why hadn't his omma told him anything about it. He watched his abeoji pull his omma up by her arm, "I told you to get out." Young Do got angry as he saw his omma wince in pain and grabbed his abeoji's arm that was holding onto his hers.

"Let go of that arm."


End file.
